Sweet Peanut Butter
by Kirabaros
Summary: The way to a man's heart is his stomach. Of course that rule seems to apply to the whole lab when it comes to Sage Parker's sweets. A one shot of how Nick developed a liking for her brownies. And he doesn't even like peanut butter.


**Sweet Peanut Butter**

It is said that the way to a man's heart was his stomach. In this case, for Sage Parker, it was the way to goodwill of the entire lab was to bring on the sweets. It was a little thing she had started when she was in charge of the lab at DC Metro. She would bring in a couple of trays of treats like cookies or scones, something sweet and leave them for the lab in the break room. It was done mostly for goodwill and she wanted to do something nice for the people she worked with.

She pretended not to know about it but gave the mark of approval when it was discovered. She figured they knew it was her and caught on after a while but they never mentioned it. When she moved to Las Vegas to start over as a CSI level three, she started the tradition over beginning with a small tray of basic sugar cookies that she took the time to decorate. She almost wanted to laugh at the fact that people were looking for the tip jar for payment as they were picking up cookies. She was careful to include herself in that group since she didn't want people to know about it.

It ended up becoming a mainstay and a sort of game as to guessing what it was that would be laid out in the break room for the day. Because of that, she was challenged to try new recipes. It also gave her a sounding board for the Christmas tins she gave her neighbors. Last week, she learned that mini fruit tarts were a big hit and actually softened Ecklie up a little since she included a fig tart that was particularly sweet and a popular one. She tried to make things that were generally liked and variety since not everybody liked everything.

It was more of an act of whimsy to be funny as well as the desire to try something new that had her coming in before her shift to set up and leave the room to avoid arousing suspicion. Plus, she wanted to get a laugh since she had been making some fancy desserts as of late. She also hid a bunch of stuff in her locker to give to various teammates later. It was probably the dumbest thing to do but she liked doing it and in all honesty, it gave her an idea of what people really thought of her. Something she had been uneasy about since the whole thing with the _Sin City_ series.

Timing it, Sage walked into the break room with her cup of coffee and went over to the machine to make another pot since the other was low. She didn't look when the first customers, namely the lab rats snuck in, grabbed a brownie and slunk out, stuffing their faces. It was comical as she finished setting the timer for the coffee and stepped back just as Warrick and Sara ambled in. She gave a greeting, "Hey guys."

"Hey Parker," Warrick gave before making a beeline to the trays.

Sara was slower but more polite at greeting Sage. She pointed at the trays, "New?"

Sage shrugged her shoulder, "They were there when I walked in to refuel." She held up her cup and took a sip.

"A little simple don't you think?" Warrick held up the brownie he picked up and eyed her.

"Simple is better sometimes," Sage offered as she walked over and picked up a small one. "And maybe it is a classic with a little something extra."

Warrick grinned, "Come on, Parker. We all know it's you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. The only thing I can make decently is the stir fry I made you," Sage teased while putting on a serious expression. It was all part of the game and considering that everyone from Judy the receptionist to the sheriff enjoyed the treats, it was fun continuing as if no one had a clue.

Warrick eyed Sage. She never admitted it like she never admitted to training Grissom to keeping his experiments out of the community fridge and with lack of evidence, something she was insistent upon, there was really no way to prove it. "It's been what three years?"

"And they started arriving after I got here. I know. Big coincidence, but we're hardly in that business are we?" Sage eyed Warrick with a knowing look as she took a bite. She made a sound of delight. "Mmm. Classic with something new," she commented.

Warrick grinned and was about to take a bite when Nick walked in and headed to the coffee pot. He shot a look at Sage and she made a slight face until she said, "Top of the shift to you too, Stokes."

"Yeah well I function better when I have a cup of coffee. Some college genius made it a rule," Nick replied as he grinned at Sage.

"I hardly think I'm a genius. Just… gifted." Sage cleared her throat since she really didn't like to discuss the fact that she was a prodigy and that led to the hero worship with her being the youngest to run a crime lab and she had more experience with high profile cases than the team put together. "And that rule was made with a Marine who loves coffee in mind and as a warning if you want to make it through a shift alive."

"Yeah I was wounded and now it's like a battlefield," Nick teased, taking the hint. He took a sip of the coffee he poured and made a face that it was a decent cup. He turned and saw the plates of brownies. "Hey brownies."

Sage widened her eyes a little when Nick picked one up. "Uh, Stokes…"

It was too late and Nick took a bite. Sage waited for the face that he would make since she was well aware of his preferences. She was clearly surprised when he said, "This is good."

Warrick could barely hide the laugh that threatened and let out a chuckle once Nick left the breakroom with the brownie and coffee in hand. He saw the look on Sage's face and while that could have been proof that she made their treats, he would let it slide. Then again she sampled one and she knew what was in it. "Man, Parker. You look like you're about to pass out."

"You would too if you just saw your partner each peanut butter chocolate brownies and he really doesn't like peanut butter," Sage replied.

"So… you gonna tell him?"

"Probably not." Sage had made up her mind to talk to him and ask. "If he didn't notice then I'm not going to saw anything though how one could miss the taste is a mystery."

Warrick was content to let it lie and they went about the business of getting to work and the brownies were forgotten. There were cases to work and crime really stopped for no one even with the daunting task of paperwork. The brownies didn't come up again until later.

There were still a surprisingly good amount of brownies left when Sage went into the breakroom to be mother and organize. It was a habit she did when taking a break. Plus, it gave her a chance to pack up the dishes she used without being seen more or less. She had just finished when Nick came walking in and made a beeline saying, "Oh good there's some left."

Sage watched with a bland expression as he grabbed another and took a bite. She really was surprised since she knew the man didn't like peanut butter and she teased him about it, once waving a jar of cashew butter in his face and asking him to give it a try. It was more for the reaction and she argued that he would have to like other nut butters if he didn't like peanut butter.

Nick wasn't thinking of that when he grabbed one of the brownies left on the tray. He was surprised to see something simple like that when he walked in that morning but he was anticipating something good. He had long known that it was Sage making the goodies for the lab. It wasn't that hard to deduce but she was very convincing in saying she had no idea who was bringing them. He figured it out that she just wanted to do something nice and not be called out on it. She took pleasure in watching the team enjoy it from afar. It sounded sad but one of those things that made Sage Parker who she was and whom he had come to depend on in more ways than one.

He had to admit that she was a good cook. She participated in the potlucks and always brought something good and filling and often a favorite of one of the team; it was like she did her homework on all of them. Today's treat was simple but good. He was surprised at the flavor that hit his taste buds when he took a bite. It still had the same effect as earlier and he took the moment to watch Sage as she tidied up the breakroom.

She claimed it a habit and it stuck. She would wipe down everything and it looked brand new. Most people were hesitant to use it after she cleans it, thinking she would come after them. That wasn't too farfetched of a thought since people knew about the southern hurricane when she got her dander up. The worst and probably best entertainment was the fact that she made Ecklie's life hell for making her a supervisor and had her create her CSI profiling team. Anyone who knew Sage knew that she was getting payback as she played the game, office politics.

She had told Nick that she had been there, done that with the supervisor thing and that wasn't a lie since it was in her jacket that she had been the youngest to head the DC Metro crime lab and her solving rate was comparable to LVPD's crime lab rates as a whole. She was full of surprises like being a consulting agent for the FBI. No such term existed but it helped with her access since the feds did ask her for help which included recruiting her to interrogate overseas in Iraq and Afghanistan. She wanted to put most of it behind her and wasn't allowed to because Ecklie thought it was best for the lab to put her skills to good use. It wasn't pretty and Nick still remembered the whole thing about her office which she refused to share with anyone else. She was her own person and it left an impression.

It did certainly for Nick since he first thought she was a mouthy college student when they first met. Since then, he found she was a talented CSI with a very good read on human behavior when it came to the criminals and a liking for chemistry. On a personal level, she was bright and had that southern hospitality that made anyone feel comfortable and she had a hint of refinement, especially when it came to black tie events. She was kind and gentle, which was a complete contrast to the dog with a bone method she had when pursuing leads. And she was actually quite shy though Nick suspected her self-confidence took a nosedive after everyone found out she was Page K. Sarre, author of the popular _DC Homicide_ series and now _Sin City_ series. It seemed to never recover and she was always nervous when someone asked her about the next novel.

Despite all that, she still continued to treat the lab to her culinary skills. Christmas was fun since the weeks preceding were Christmas treats that seemed to be experiments and new recipes with old favorites. Nick wondered how she found time for it at all and figured since it was something she liked doing and found the ways and means of getting time to do it. He looked at her as he chewed on the brownie and asked, "What's with the face?"

Sage was taken aback but recovered, replying, "What face?"

"Like I just took a bite of something that was meant for someone else," Nick replied, not beating around the bush. "What are you worried about? That it tastes awful? Cause it's not."

"I know that. I tried one," Sage replied, not betraying the fact that she made the treat in question. "Just surprised."

"About what?" Nick eyed her as he held the half eaten brownie. He watched her expression and how she kept eyeing him.

"That you like them."

"They're brownies."

"They're peanut butter chocolate brownies," Sage replied in a low and firm tone. Her brow was raised as she said it indicating that she wasn't sure he knew that.

Nick decided to not tease her too much about it and replied, "I know. Tasted it the moment I took a bite."

Sage was confused and was taken aback once more as she reasoned out, "But you don't like peanut butter. I distinctly remember you vehemently stating that fact."

It was rare to get Sage confused and Nick was enjoying the moment but he also wasn't cruel. He saw the confusion and the doubt creeping into her face. Again it had to be her self-confidence taking another blow and it still hadn't recovered even after two years. He replied, "I know but… this is good. I like em."

Sage eyed Nick with a wary eye. It was the look that warned people not to bullshit with her. It was the look she got when interrogating and not a good position to be in. She finally said, "So… kind of like how a person doesn't like tomatoes but they put ketchup on everything?"

"Something like that."

"Okay."

Nick blinked as she turned and finished wiping down the conference table and went to pour herself a cup of coffee. He made a slight face since he was certain that coffee had been sitting for some time and probably not tasting too good. He watched as she nervously took a sip and was impressed that she was able to drink it. He looked at the half eaten brownie and took another bite. It became an awkward silence as they stood there, Sage drinking bad coffee and Nick finishing his brownie. Finally, Nick gave a silent sigh and took a step forward.

"Not bad for bad coffee," Sage gestured with a slight smile. "Then again any coffee is better than nothing."

"Something you learned over there," Nick probed gently.

"My first homicide," Sage replied. She chuckled slightly at the memory. "I was a greenie at New Orleans PD and nervous as hell cause I was literally the baby there. My first mistake was to drink from the community pot and the face I made had everyone laughing at me." She looked at her mug. "I did get back at them. Decent to good coffee."

"And their loss is our gain," Nick replied with a grin as he gently bumped her shoulder. "I mean people just line up to get your coffee."

Sage snorted at that, "Nah. Just had to train people." She gave a knowing look and a smile. She went to get another cup. She threw a grin back at him. "I trained you all didn't I?"

Nick chuckled at that since the team knew what that meant. It was especially hilarious when it concerned Grissom. "You're the best, Parker." He straightened up and walked towards her. He waited until he was close enough to stand behind her. He bent down and whispered low in her ear, "And these brownies are my new favorite. I mean it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sage replied in a similar throaty tone. She didn't look at Nick as she said it.

"Of course," Nick replied with a slight smile as he straightened up. He grabbed another brownie and took a bite as he walked out. He tried to not notice the slight blush that dusted her face but he couldn't help it and it made him pleased.

It was paid back to him a couple of weeks later on his birthday. The Tupperware container was on the shelf of his locker where he kept his smaller things. It was a fairly large one when he pulled it out. Prying the lid off revealed that it was full of chocolate peanut butter brownies. The sight had him smile until his gaze hit the lid.

Taped to the lip was a note. He looked at it and recognized the soft scrawl that was Sage's handwriting. He grinned as he read what she wrote: _Something sweet for the best partner and friend I've ever had. Happy Birthday, Nick._

It was the first time she called him by name and Nick studied the writing, feeling the hints of pleasure. A slow smile started to form as he looked at the brownie squares. He looked at the note and noticed that there was no indication who it was from but he didn't need a name. He knew who it was.

"Make em last, Stokes."

Nick looked up to see Sage leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed. "Huh?"

"Make em last. Never know when the next batch comes in," Sage repeated with a grin on her face. "Well I'm off. Happy Birthday."

Nick watched as she left with her bag on her shoulder. He held the Tupperware in his hands and pressed the lid back on. He pulled out his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, not willing to relinquish the brownies. He was going to take Sage's advice and make them last. He really didn't know when the next batch would come in. But he would take the time and enjoy the sweetest peanut butter he had ever tasted.

* * *

 **A/N:** A one shot of how Nick got to liking peanut butter chocolate brownies. All thanks to Sage Parker. Enjoy.


End file.
